Brunch
, Denmark]] Brunch is a combination of breakfast and lunch eaten usually during the late morning to early afternoon, generally served from 11 am up to 3pm. The word is a portmanteau of breakfast and lunch. Brunch originated in England in the late 19th century and became popular in the United States in the 1930s. Origin of the word The 1896 supplement to the Oxford English Dictionary cites Punch magazine which wrote that the term was coined in Britain in 1895 to describe a Sunday meal for "Saturday-night carousers" in the writer Guy Beringer's article "Brunch: A Plea" in Hunter's Weekly' }} It is sometimes credited to reporter Frank Ward O'Malley who wrote for the New York newspaper The Sun from 1906 until 1919, allegedly based on the typical mid-day eating habits of a newspaper reporter."As to who coined the word brunch, that, too, is unclear. According to an American Dialect Society site, Frank Ward O'Malley, an old style reporter with the New York Morning Sun (1906–1919), was the first to use "brunch" to describe the morning newspaper man's breakfast-luncheon combination." Mother's Day and the history of "Brunch" – Thousands of Ontarians take their mothers to brunch on Mother's Day Travel TVPietrusza, David Rothstein: The Life, Times, and Murder of the Criminal Genius Google Books link 2007 At colleges and hostels Some colleges and hostels serve brunch. Such brunches are often serve-yourself buffets, but menu-ordered meals may be available instead of, or with, the buffet. The meal usually involves standard breakfast foods such as eggs, sausages, bacon, ham, fruits, pastries, pancakes, scones, and the like. Military The United States military often serves weekend brunch in the dining facilities. They offer both breakfast and lunch options and are open from about 09:00-13:00 (though times vary). Dim sum brunch The dim sum brunch is popular in Chinese restaurants worldwide. It consists of a variety of stuffed buns, dumplings, and other savory or sweet food items that have been steamed, deep-fried, or baked. Customers pick small portions from passing carts, as the kitchen continuously produces and sends out more freshly prepared dishes. Dim sum is usually eaten at a mid-morning, midday, or mid-afternoon teatime. Special occasions Brunch is prepared by restaurants and hotels for special occasions, such as weddings, Valentine's Day, Mother's Day, or Easter Sunday. In other languages French The Office québécois de la langue française accepts "brunch" as a valid word but also provides a synonym déjeuner-buffet. Note that, however, in Quebec, déjeuner alone (even without the qualifying adjective petit) means "breakfast".Office de la langue française, 1999, 'Le Grand Dictionnaire, entry "Brunch": "Repas combinant le petit déjeuner et le repas du midi, et habituellement constitué d'un buffet". (A meal that combines the breakfast and lunch and usually consists of a buffet.) In Quebec, the word—when Francized—is pronounced .''La Petite Larousse (2009), p. 140 German German-speaking countries readily adopt Anglicisms, and "brunch" is no exception, defining it as "a combination of breakfast and lunch."de:Brunch Deutsch Wiki entry on "brunch" Chinese Chinese word “早午饭” is defined as brunch, “早饭” means breakfast and “午饭” means lunch in Chinese. The combination of “早饭” and “午饭” is “早午饭”, as known as brunch. Other places Dubai, United Arab Emirates 'Friday Brunch' is considered something of an institution in Dubai. Many large hotels and restaurants offer an all inclusive drinks and food buffet during early afternoons, and large groups of expatriates and tourists make this the highlight of their weekend, with parties going on well into the night. Canada In many regions of Canada, in particular in Southern Ontario, brunch is popular on Sundays when families will often host relatives or friends in their dining room. The typical brunch can last a few hours and go late into the afternoon. Montreal-style bagels may be served alongside egg dishes, waffles or crepes, smoked meat or fish, fruit, salads, cheese, and dessert. Often, champagne or wine will be served and following the meal tea or coffee is usually consumed. Many restaurants offer brunch service as well, and the Leslieville neighbourhood of Toronto is sometimes called the brunch capital of Toronto as many renowned establishments serve brunch in that neighbourhood. In Canada, brunch is served in private homes using homemade foods and in restaurants. In both cases, brunch typically consists of the same dishes as would be standard in an American brunch, namely coffee,http://www.vancitybuzz.com/2015/09/edible-canada-brunch-vancouver/ tea, fruit juices,http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf breakfast foods including pancakes,http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html waffles,http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html and french toast;http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html meats such as ham,http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2016/03/21/easter-brunch-recipes_n_9516488.html baconhttp://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf and sausages;http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf egg dishes such as scrambled eggs,http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf omeletteshttp://itstodiefor.ca/best-food-in-vancouver/best-brunch-in-vancouver/ and Eggs Benedict;http://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html bread products such as toast,http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf bagelshttp://www.canadianliving.com/recipe-directory/course_meal_type/brunch.php or croissants;http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf pastrieshttp://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html or cakes such as cinnamon rolls or coffee cake;http://www.canadianliving.com/recipe-directory/course_meal_type/brunch.php and fresh, cut fruit pieces http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf or fruit salad. Brunches may also include foods not typically associated with breakfast, such as roasted meats,http://www.confederationplace.com/bpdocuments/CPHBusinessCateringPackage.pdf quiche,http://www.canadianliving.com/recipe-directory/course_meal_type/brunch.php soup,http://www.canadianliving.com/food/menus_and_collections/101_soup_recipes.php smoked salmonhttp://www.canadianliving.com/recipe-directory/course_meal_type/brunch.php and saladshttp://www.huffingtonpost.ca/2013/06/21/best-toronto-brunch-2013_n_3467985.html such as Cobb salad. When served in a private home or a restaurant, a brunch may be served buffet style,http://www.hotelblackfoot.com/dining/menus-en.html in which trays of foods and beverages are available and guests can serve themselves and select the items they want, often in an "all-you-can-eat" fashion.http://www.crockandblock.ca/sunday-brunch.htm Restaurant brunches may also be served from a menu, in which guests select specific items which are served to them by waitstaff. Restaurant brunch meals range from relatively inexpensive brunches available at diners and family restaurants to expensive brunches served at high-end restaurants and bistros. South Africa In South Africa, brunch is a favourite activity of many families. It is globally-distinctive in that only pancakes and fruit are consumed. See also * Breakfast * Elevenses * List of breakfast topics * List of brunch foods * Lunch * Second breakfast References External links *"The Birth of Brunch: Where Did This Meal Come From Anyway?" Smithsonian.com *Wikibooks Cookbook Category:Breakfasts Category:Meals Category:Brunch